The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including an image reading apparatus and an image reading apparatus, and in particular to a technique to read a plurality of source documents placed on a document setting table.
Image reading apparatuses capable of reading a plurality of source documents placed on a document setting table are widely known. Such image reading apparatuses are configured to perform the reading operation (scanning operation) of the source documents placed on the document setting table the same number of times as the number of the source documents, to thereby acquire a plurality of items of image data representing the respective source documents.